Monday (Paradise Lost)
Monday is the first playable day in Paradise Lost. It has four Errands total. Errands *Ask About Champ - Simply ask around the people in Paradise to tell you something about Champ. *Check Animal Control - Head to the Creature Control Center and Pets and see whether Champ is in there or not. *Eat - Head to the Cock Asian restaurant and purchase/steal a bag of fast food. *Speak To Wiseman - (This errand will activate if one citizen tells you to speak with Wiseman after asking about Champ). Head to the old Running With Scissors HQ and speak with Wiseman about Champ. Plot After Postal Dude escaped Paradise with Champ at the end of Apocalypse Weekend, he thought that everything would be okay now. Unfortunately, Champ saw a cat near the road and jumped out of a window. He then rushed back to Paradise. After his head wound started acting up, the Dude wound up crashing his car. Eleven years later, he reawakens and heads back into Paradise. *Ask About Champ - As soon as Postal Dude arrives in Paradise he starts asking various citizens about Champ. People will scream in horror after seeing the photo of Champ, which surprises him. After many attempts and threat, one citizen will tell him to speak with the "Wise Man". *Check Animal Control - Postal Dude heads to Creature Control Center and Pets to check whether Champ is there. He goes to dog kennels and see various dogs including one in gimp suit. After realizing that Champ is not here, a group of HAAT protestors break into Creature Control Center and Pets to release all animals. A female member shoots the fuse box and releases an elephant. Unfortunately the animal defecates on her and bury her in huge pile of elephant dung and this blocks the exit. The Postal Dude must find alternative way to escape and face a large group of HAAT protestors inside. Ultimatley he manages to escape from Creature Control Center and Pets. *Eat - Postal Dude complains that he is hungry so he decides to head to the Cock Asian restaurant to eat something. He can either wait in line or simply steal one bag of fast food. In both cases, a group of wild dogs will attack restaurant and knock the main sign of the restaurant and block the exit. Without any choice, Postal Dude goes to restaurant's back room to find exit and face Food Technicians that work there. He also finds out that new healthier meat in new menu is actually made from dogs. *Speak To Wiseman - After hearing that Wiseman may know something about Champ, Postal Dude decides to head to the RWS Headquarters to speak with him. It turns out that the Wiseman is Krotchy, the Wise Wang. He will tell Postal Dude what happened in Paradise and what happened to Champ in the past eleven years. At the end of the day, the Postal Dude returns to Trainyard Area to think about his next steps before being ambushed by a group of Zombies. Lucky for him, he is rescued by Vince Desi and the other RWS staff. Vince offers Dude to stay in their Church till the next day. Key Items *Photo Category:Days of the week